1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device (hereunder sometimes referred to simply as an edge peeling device) for peeling off an edge portion of a sheet provided with release paper, which is formed like an elongated or wide tape, so as to facilitate peeling off the entire release paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a means for peeling off an edge portion of a sheet with release paper, there has been known a "method for peeling off release paper" described in the Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (Kokai) No. 4-294734/1992. This method for peeling off release paper will be described hereinbelow with reference to FIG. 13.
In this figure, reference numeral 1 designates a sheet with release paper; and 2 what is called a lettering pen. Further, an elongated hole 3, into which the sheet provided with release paper is inserted, is formed in the lettering pen 2.
When peeling the release paper away from the sheet 1 provided with the release paper, the sheet 1 provided with the release paper 1 is first inserted into the elongated hole 3 formed in the lettering pen 2.
Subsequently, the sheet 1 provided with the release paper is pulled out of the elongated hole 3 by rotating the lettering pen 2 by 180 degrees.
The aforementioned conventional means for peeling off an edge portion of a sheet provided with release paper, however, has a drawback in that the peeling-off of release paper from the sheet provided with the release paper is very troublesome because the operations of inserting the sheet 1 provided with the release paper into the elongated hole 3, of rotating the lettering pen 2 by 180 degrees by holding the inserted sheet 1 provided with the release paper, and of pulling out the sheet 1 provided with the release paper by one of operator's hands while holding the lettering pen 2 by the other hand are manually performed.
The objective of the present invention is to eliminate the aforementioned drawback of the conventional device.